Rich Roulette
by Prizzle
Summary: Parties. Alcohol. Money & Chicks. That's all Inuyasha and his arch enemy Syaoran thought life consisted. What happens when two innocent girls are thrown into the midst of all this and into there arms. INUxKAG  SYAOxSAKU  plus other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A little something before I start. The characters have the anime names and looks but personalities won't be exactly the same. They live in Japan and everything but it'll be a fully western fic. So now, buckle your seatbelts and hold on tight for the rollercoaster ride oooffffff…… RICH ROULETTE.

Disclaimer: Don't own the anime Inuyasha or CCS. But own this story and plot and personalities of characters. Thank you. Come Again.

**Rich Roulette**

**Chapter 1**

**Sisters**

"What do you think, Sakura? This for the casual '_I have my own style, couldn't care what you think'_ look. Orrrrrr…" Kagome picked up the other dress, showing it off to her stepsister. "This one for the _'you can't touch this'_ look."

Sakura scrunched her nose and tapped her chin. "The casual, it's more you and plus won't make the guys drool too much." Kagome cracked a smile.

"Such a joker," said Kagome slipping into her cotton black dress. She dug around some boxes and found a thin blue silk waist wrap. Tying it around her waist she picked out sleek blue flats and grabbed her matching Gucci handbag. "…And voila! Accessories can work wonders." She twirled showing off the end result and as an afterthought added, "I really need to finish unpacking!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her sister's antics but continued to brush her straight auburn locks. "Why do you care so much about what everyone thinks anyway, it's not like you need to try to impress them. It's just a new school. Just chill, jussssttt chill."

Kagome laughed at her sister's innocence not that she wasn't innocent but she knew how it worked around here. Appearance was everything in this conceited city and to be taken seriously you simply had to look good it was just that simple. She walked over to sister and wound her arms around Sakura's neck from behind in a soft embrace, while putting her face on her arms next to Sakura's face.

She looked directly into the mirror and replied, "It's not just any school Sakura. It is THE Tokyo High. Where only the richest, the most talented and," she pointed at Sakura then herself. "The luckiest go. Plus we need to show these snobby rich spoilt brats that us country girls are just as fashionable not to mention good looking as them." Kagome grinned.

Sakura shook her head but grinned back. She knew Kagome was just joking but there was truth in everything she said. But even still, Sakura felt she was the luckiest girl in the world. Having spent most her life being teased by her older brother and not having a mother figure to give her any sort of advice, she had felt really lonely. But all of that changed when her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto a very successful archaeologist, had met the beautiful but a little careless Liko Higurashi. Sakura smiled at the memory. Though it had been a real shock at first and she hadn't liked the idea of another woman taking the place of her mother, after meeting Liko she had completely warmed up to her present step-mother. What thrilled her even more was the fact that she got a mother, a grandpa, a younger brother AND her now attached at the hip step-sister Kagome. Well when god gave he _really_ gave.

Kagome snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face. "Hello earth to my dear sister who's brain has been kidnapped by the money eating aliens who seem to own this city."

Sakura jumped out of her trance and scratched the back of her head giving Kagome a goofy smile. "My bad, I just started thinking about how life has changed this past couple of months. I really lucked out."

"Aw, you big baby look you've made me all teary and mushy inside," Kagome wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Okay no time for jokes, hurry or we'll be late for our first day of the rest of our lives. Oh, and Sakura wear the outfit I picked out for you. It's easier choosing for you then it is for me. Funny that. See you downstairs in five!" With that Kagome shot out of her room leaving a dumbstruck Sakura.

Sakura turned to look at the outfit laid out for her. 'Sigh' she thought 'if I must.'

**To be continued.**

AN: I was actually hoping to make this chapter a lot longer but what I started writing after just didn't tie in so I left it. I just want to post this up and see what interest perks up. Hopefully I get just one review and I'll be more then happy to continue. Yep so that's all folks. Just the taste of what's to come, clothes, parties, money, booze and not to mention romance. Next Chapter will be either first day at Tokyo High or maybe an in depth introduction of other characters. I haven't decided yet. Though I want to jump right into the juicy stuff because it's much more fun to write lol.

Okay turra for now.

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Ramblings… one whole review. STOKED. Thanks czakali you made me smiilleeee. Yeah I know the first chapter wasn't much but I did write it at 3am because I couldn't sleep. Anyway here I am, back the next day at a more decent time with hopefully a much more interesting but definitely a longer chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Just own the ideas.

**Rich Roulette**

**Chapter 2**

**First day of the rest of our life.**

"Senior year, baby, here we come. Woohoooooo!" Kikyou swung her slender legs out of her dazzling red Porsche and gave a little squeal. Checking her reflection one last time she got out of her new toy, and faced her school. This was her territory now, she owned the joint and nothing was going to get in her way. Looking around she spotted her best friend walking towards her. 'This is it she thought, the first day of the rest of my life.'

"Baaaaabe! It's finally here. I've been waiting for this moment for 12 _very_ long years," squealed Rin giving her friend a warm hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "Finally we get to rule this place! Oh look here's your knight in shining armour, looking grumpier then ever. I think I'm just gonna' go get my timetable." And as an afterthought added, "Good Luck!" Squeezing Kikyou's hand and sticking her tongue out made her way to the school gym.

Kikyou shook her head and suddenly gasped as two strong arms circled her waist. Realising who it was she relaxed and turned around to face her boyfriend. "Inuyasha! Way to scare me you big…"

Before she could finish her lips were captured in a long hungry kiss. Feeling the pleasure Kikyou closed her eyes and wound her arms around Inuyasha's neck pulling him in to a deeper embrace.

"Ugh! You two get a room!" Came a loud shout from the opposite end of the car park.

Smiling a little in the kiss, Kikyou pulled back and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Breathing in deeply she took in his manly scent. "Mmm you smell good."

Inuyasha smirked. "Can't say the same about you though."

Kikyou blinked and pushed him away. Putting her hands on her hips she gave him a little pout. "Ouch, that hurt."

Inuyasha just shrugged as if to say he was only stating the truth just to annoy her. "I missed you."

"Oh yeah, how was your trip? Push your brother into the Pacific Ocean as planned?" Kikyou joked.

"Oh I wish. But it was the usual, you know a week in France, another at a penthouse in New York. Gambled a few hundred…uhm…thousand at Vegas." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows. "Father owns the casino anyway."

Kikyou laughed.

"Ahh young love," smirked Syaoran walking up to the couple. "Isn't it just so sickening." Kikyou wrinkled her forehead and groaned in disgust. Syaoran leaned in closer to Kikyou and whispered, "I missed you." And then he turned around speaking a little louder, "And you know I love it when you groan, in bed."

Kikyou gasped as Inuyasha pushed her aside and lunged at the flamboyant Syaoran. But Syaoran was too quick, he stood quite still and caught Inuyasha's fist mere centimetres before it reached his face. "Now now, no need to get so angry. I was joking you big fool. She's all yours, since you prefer others leftovers. Dog." Syaoran laughed at his own joke. With a quick wink at Kikyou he started walking away never looking away from her. He made a gesture with hands, with his pinky pointing towards his mouth and his thumb towards his ear imitating a phone, Syaoran mouthed 'call me' and with that smirking with satisfaction he made his dramatic exit.

Kikyou let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and carefully turned to look at Inuyasha's face. "I'm…"

"Don't. Just don't. I know what you're going to say." Letting out a sigh he continued. "I just need time to cool down; he knows exactly how to wind me up." Running a hand through his long black hair Inuyasha looked straight at his girlfriend. Noticing the pained look he stepped forward and gave her a tight hug. With a quick kiss on her cheek he said, "I'll see you at lunch. You're okay right?"

Kikyou nodded and watched him walk away. "…Yeah, I'm okay." With that she got into her car and drove out of school property.

…

"Hoe…KAGOME! You just ran a red light. Good gods please save my life. I don't want to die so young. Have mercy!" Sakura scrunched her eyes shut tight and held onto her seat as if her life depended on it.

Kagome shook her head and burst out laughing. Her eyes lit up as she heard her favourite song being played on the radio. Taking her eyes off the rode long enough to run another red light and earn herself another whimper from Sakura, Kagome turned the volume up.

"_Hey. Hey. You. You. I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way. I think you need a new one." _Kagome sang along at the top of her lungs. She was so caught up in the song that she failed to see a red Porsche speeding towards her. The owner of the expensive car made a sharp turn right in front of the Higurashi-Kinomoto vehicle.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kagome snapped back to reality just in the nick of time and slammed on her breaks. As soon as they came to a stop Kagome jumped up and down in her seat honking her horn at the other driver. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING. TRYING TO GET US KILLED! COME BACK HERE!!" She started running after the Porsche waving her fist at the driver but all she got in reply was a slender well manicured middle finger.

Sakura sweat dropped. Slowly approaching her fuming sister she managed to drag her back to the car. "I think I'll drive the rest of the way." She said as sweetly as she could. The rest of the ride was deadly quiet.

**Couple of minutes later.**

"We're here. Gosh, it's huge." Sakura exclaimed excitedly. She turned to her sister and quickly said, "Look no need to tell anyone what happened. It's okay, it wasn't your fault. No broken bones, bruises or the jeep harmed. Stop worrying!"

That seemed to do the trick. The guilty Kagome gave Sakura a huge bear hug.

"One condition though," said Sakura pulling out of the embrace. "I drive everyday from now on. I want to make it through senior year in one piece. Agreed?"

Kagome poked her tongue out. "Since I feel so guilty I'll agree, for now. By the way your outfit looks hot. Whoever picked it out for you?" Kagome whistled.

Sakura laughed and slapped her arm. Hopping out of the jeep she noticed how odd it looked compared to the sleek metallic machines parked around it. She shrugged, she couldn't care less. It was a present from their parents and something she'd never be ashamed of. She walked over to Kagome and hitched her arm through her sisters.

"Are you ready?"

Kagome looked straight ahead at the perfectly trimmed lawn with its well watered gardens and expensive statues that stood menacingly. Then looked beyond that towards the towering old grey building that held the reputation of Japan's best. She smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

And with that the two sisters, hand in hand, walked into the world that would change there lives forever.

**To be continued.**

AN: So okay, I have like a lot more typed up but I felt this was the best place to actually end the chapter. Sort of tied it all up. Yes a chapter a day keeps me entertained. I'm on holidays at the moment and am SO sick! So I've nothing else to do then sleep eat sleep watch tv and of course now, write! Hope this chapter perks more interest. Heee 

Until next time (which might be tomorrow).

- sk


End file.
